ROTA: The Sorcerer, the Prince, and his Vassal
by Roe Dusk
Summary: 2000 years in the future, Rufus Tuesti hires a drunk off the street to be his bodyguard because of strong deja vu. What will his father, Reeve, have to say about that? A part of my sister's not yet posted story, Return of the Angels. -Robo-Slime!-
1. Return of the Angels Background Info

Return of the Angels; The Sorcerer, the Prince, and his Vassal

**Some sort of introduction:**

I want to start of by saying that "Return of the Angels" is a fan fiction idea that belongs to my sister, Alma Heart, and I have her permission to take these few characters and run with them, because they are awesome in my head.

As her fic, tho, I won't be going into the main story in this particular fic, tho I might have bits of it in the future if I'm lucky. This will confuse any reader a lot because you do not know the backstory and I do, and I am almost confused at times.

I will try to summarize the backstory enough to make this fic make sense, but not give my sister's story away. Any questions you can review me with, or PM me with, and I will try to address them on this first page with the rest of the summary. Now, I know you do not want to hear me ramble any more, so onto the summary.

* * *

This fic takes place 2000 years after FFVII, in the future (I know stupid, but I had to say it), we decided that it was 2000 years after Dirge of Cerberus, so if we ever decide to get technical about dates, we can, but right now we don't care. JENOVA has been trying, for a while, to get back at the planet, but it wasn't really working, since she just couldn't seem to resurrect Sephiroth. Needless to say, he has been resurrected, and Minerva/the Lifestream/Gaia responds by resurrecting a lot of the people who had been there the last time around. This is entirely based on our personal preference, so if you are wondering why Hojo, Hollander, Hildigger, President Shinra, Palmer, etc aren't here, that's why. Others we just don't know about.

In the present/future/now-in-the-story there is a new government that is successfully ruling the whole world. To bad we don't really like them. They upkeep their image by assuring the people there is no such thing as the supernatural, while trying their best to keep anyone from figuring out there are, in fact, supernatural forces unable to be controlled by the govt. Unfortunately, their belief is that they just need to figure out how to control everything and they'll be fine. Hence the arrival of the new generation of mad scientists and their assistants, who we don't get to know because we don't really like them.

The government has two levels of army, tho they are not called that, they are 'peacekeepers'. The regular soldiers and what would account to being SOLDIER 3rd and 2nd class are an organization known as ICEC (said ICE-C or Icey), which stands for InterContinental Enforcement Core. The elites of the army, often used for underhanded control tactics, body guarding, and the most dangerous jobs of regular peacekeeping, are the highly revered RENA, Reserve Elite National Army, the modern equivalent of the Turks and SOLDIER 1sts, tho significantly worse.

Outside of the government, an anti-government organization has sprung up, aptly named AVALANCHE, to which no one remembers the significance, besides, perhaps, it's mysterious founder. (if you can guess who he is, please ask us, and if you get it right, we will both give you a virtual cookie). Working from the shadows, but much larger than it's predecessor, AVALANCHE is able to work under the radar much more, because the government this time around has a much bigger responsibility, and things tend to get missed more easily.

Final note: No one remembers the events of Meteor, outside of a terribly incorrect children's tale, and so, no one thinks it bizarre that the characters are being born with the same names as their historic counterparts.

* * *

Oh!

Final final note: (really) This fic is made up of a lot of disconnected scenes at the moment, like my usual fics are, but I really want feedback on the scenes, so I intend to post them out of order and ask for feedback while writing scenes to fill them in. Then I will reorganize the scenes, but making sure to give the scenes their own names for locating sake. Please bear with me, but you will understand the need of this when you see how awesome Reeve is and when I finally get the time to write up the Robo-Slime scene stuck in my head. :P

* * *

!Thank you and please criticize. :P (please point out all the wrong things, not just compliments, tho I can't say I don't want those)!


	2. Deja vu is stronger when drunk

Ok then, this fic is about Rufus and Tseng, in case you can't tell, but Rufus's father is actually Reeve in this one. Just because he's awesome in that role and much better than the president, who we decided not to reincarnate.

Lazard might be in it later, not sure, he seems like the only other sane-ish person we can reincarnate to be a friend of Reeve's from work, but I'll figure that out later.

For now, please enjoy, criticize, and sujest. (I am crazy and I know it, tho, so you don't have to worry about telling me that. You can if you must, tho.)

* * *

**Deja vu is stronger when drunk**

* * *

His father would not be home that night. The old man had been given another project last minute at crazy hours again and wouldn't be home till late the morning of the next day. So he'd borrowed his father's work jacket and headed out to the seedier part of town.

The jacket was worn from use, being the jacket his father wore every single time he tinkered in his workshop, and age had faded it to a light grey. It suited his father, the jacket, that was, more than the fancy new ones he always wore to meet with his 'colleagues.'

But that was beside the point. The reasoning behind taking the jacket had been that he'd stand out to much in his regular clothes and be in danger. This would help him blend in more. Needless to say it bugged him that, in disobeying his father, he was still following his advice.

* * *

_Why am I here? _Rufus asked himself for the fourth time.

_Father warned you against coming here, _his inner voice replied. It had been a perfectly good reason back at the house, his father being annoyingly clingy and overprotective anyway. He was a teenager, you know. But…

_Why am I here? _Rufus asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly.

Turning down a sideroad on a whim, and definitely not because it lead back towards the main street, Rufus tripped on a pile of rotting planks dropped along the wall of a dimly lit building. Regaining his balance quickly, he straightened, berating himself under his breath for the stupidity of the whole thing; being here, not looking where he was going, actually wearing his father's absurdly favorite coat. A snap shook him out of his thoughts and he quickly stumbled out of the way hurriedly as a door slammed open next to him and a young, black haired man was thrown out.

Rufus blinked in alarm as the barkeeper forcefully closed the door behind the stranger. The young man staggered across the all but empty street to collapse next to a dumpster, unable to regain his balance. In any other situation, Rufus would have hurried out of there, his father had made sure he knew drunk people were dangerous to get involved with.

_Over, and Over, and Over, _Rufus remembered, rolling his eyes.

But a strange sadness hit him as he considered the stranger in front of him, a mixture of déjà vu and pity. Curious, Rufus approached softly for a better look. The man was about his age, maybe a year or two older, and wearing the remains of what had once been a cheap black suit coat. The shirt might have once been white, but it was to dark to tell.

"Rough night?" Rufus asked quietly, and the young man startled, looking up at him. Rufus wondered that, even inebriated, the stranger's eyes could appear calculating, intelligent.

"Aren't they all?" the other man muttered quietly, his voice raspy and dry. The same feeling hit Rufus as the other man looked away. This wasn't right, this man shouldn't be here, not like this. It was almost a… nostalgic? feeling. He wasn't sure why, but…

"What happened?"

The dark haired man shrugged, "I fell asleep in there last time, after drinking to much. Told me he'd throw me out next time he saw me." shrug, "He must have meant it too."

He looked up at Rufus. Then he sighed from the effort and let his head drop. It was too hard to think. "Why are you here?"

Rufus started at the question and looked at the man curiously.

"Someone like you shouldn't be down here with us," the other man finished, his words slurring slightly, "Get out of here before you get hurt."

Rufus acted on impulse, "Will you protect me then?"

The man stopped and blinked at him, brain working hard to process that.

Rufus continued nonchalantly as possible, "I'll hire you as my bodyguard from now on. What do you say?"

The other man blinked again. "That sounds… about.. right?"

Rufus held out a hand and dragged the other man to his feet, supporting him awkwardly. "My name is Rufus, remember that."

"Tseng," The other man managed, swaying dangerously close to unconsciousness, "But you knew that."

Rufus groaned, he had to hurry, Tseng was already loosing coherence. Supporting the other as best he could, he started off towards home, wondering what he had gotten himself into, and how he was going to explain this to his father.

* * *

Tseng woke slowly and winced slightly at the headache. But, he was, somehow… more comfortable than usual? He groaned, had he fallen asleep in a booth again? That would cause trouble for the bartender and…

He struggled to sit up, managing only a slight awareness of his surroundings before the headache worsened. Thoughts registered slowly for a few moments. Not a booth, a… couch? He glanced around carefully, mindful of his headache, immediately worried about having spent the night in a strange house. He had sworn he'd never let himself get picked up by anyone, but… had he accidentally…?

Thankfully that fear was proved unfounded seconds later by the arrival of a blond young man about his age, maybe a little younger, and the vague recollection of their meeting the night before.

"You're up." The other boy noted, and offered him a glass of water, "Hangover?"

Tseng almost nodded, lost in trying to piece together his memories, but stopped himself in time before injuring his head more, "Yes. Thank you." The water helped his head clear, a little, and he was able to make a somewhat shaky timeline of the night before.

"More?" Rufus offered, indicating his glass.

"Thank you," Tseng murmured again, and Rufus took the cup. "Where are we?"

"My home," Rufus replied from the kitchen, as the water turned off.

Tseng covered his face with one hand, he'd been afraid of that. "I apologize for last night. I was really drunk… and…"

"But you didn't do anything," Rufus pointed out, looking mildly confused as he set the glass down on the table in front of his guest.

"I shouldn't have let you hire me, let alone bring me to your house…" Tseng protested, honesty forcefully reprimanding him as his head cleared.

"Do you have another obligation?" Rufus asked.

"No, but…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"You…" Tseng stammered in quiet disbelief, "You don't even know me. You can't just bring a stranger into your home, especially not from that part of town." He stood shakily as he continued, "I'm sorry, sir, but I have to leave now. Thank you for worrying about me."

"But…!" Rufus protested, standing, as Tseng headed for the door.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Rufus's father, Reeve, strode in. "Good morning!" He exclaimed, seeing Rufus. Tseng lost his balance, having been startled back by Reeve's appearance, and fell.

"Oh my!" Reeve exclaimed, hurriedly putting his bag down and grabbing hold of the younger man, helping him back into an upright position.

"Thank you," Tseng murmured.

"No problem," Reeve replied, steadying him gently with a free hand as he turned to Rufus, "Friend of yours?"

Rufus winced inwardly and forced himself to meet his father's eyes, "I met him yesterday, Father, and hired him as a bodyguard."

Reeve blinked at his son, looking slightly bemused, and Tseng spoke up quickly, his voice barely audible. "I apologize for the inconvenience, sir. I was very drunk when I agreed to this, and not in my right mind when I allowed him to have me stay the night on your couch. If you'll excuse me, I'll be out of your home shortly, and you'll never have to see me again."

He turned towards the door, but Reeve held up a hand to stop him, "Please wait."

Rufus started protesting again, "Father, he doesn't have a job or anywhere to stay, not to mention he's still hung over. I can't just throw him back out on the street. I'll pay him out of my own allowance, just, please, let him stay here."

"Sir, bodyguard isn't even a real job," Tseng argued back, "And you can't just trust your life to some drunk off the street." He sighed, "If you really want a bodyguard, you can do better than me."

"I'm not sure about that," Reeve spoke up finally, startling them both into looking at him. He turned to Tseng, "I have yet to meet a man as ardently against taking advantage of rich fools as you are." Tseng ducked his head, and Reeve continued, "You're a man of honor, which is rare in today's world. You are fighting a job you want to take because you feel you would be taking advantage of my son if you accepted. Even though you have nothing to loose, and everything to gain."

Tseng studied the floor, he'd thought he was hiding his own feeling better than that.

"Besides, I can't believe a former RENA recruit could be a bad man to have on one's side in a fight," Reeve finished, nodding.

Tseng winced at that, "I was kicked out of RENA, sir, for lack of conviction. I was unable to finish my opponents."

"That's not a weakness," The older man said very quietly, startling Tseng into looking at him. "Here is what I think," Reeve told him, looking him straight in the eye, "You're an honest man, and you won't be needlessly violent. You're young enough that my son would be comfortable with you, and mature enough to keep him out of trouble. I would ask you to look after him for me, since I can't be here for him myself."

Tseng stared at him for a few moments, then he turned away, "How you can say those things, and give your trust, to me, is… impossible. I…" He took a deep breath and nodded, "I will do my best, sir." At that last word he glanced up at Reeve again, looking away quickly when the other met his gaze.

Reeve nodded and turned to Rufus, "That will have to do for you. I won't punish you past assigning you a babysitter."

Rufus winced, remembering suddenly that he had broken the rules.

Turning back to Tseng, Reeve nodded, "I'll get the guest room near Rufus's room cleaned out, and you can stay in there. But for a few days, you're going to have to sleep in Rufus's room." Tseng nodded. Reeve looked at him critically, "You should get cleaned up, once you're over your hangover enough. I think you'll be able to wear some of my spare clothes till we can get you some of your own."

"Wait, I…" Tseng began, looking up at Reeve in alarm.

"No, don't argue," the older man cut him off gently, turning to Rufus, "You're paying him out of your allowance right? Then I cover food and clothing." Tseng stared at him, and Reeve nodded at him once, smiling, "Welcome to the family."

And, with that, he turned towards the kitchen,

"Who wants breakfast?"


	3. Innocence

This scene happens a good deal later, or at least later enough for Reeve to have cleared all his experiments out of the guest room. Tseng hasn't gotten new clothes yet tho, so it can't have been that long.

* * *

**Innocence**

* * *

(after Reeve and Tseng have a conversation on what clothes to buy for him, mostly Reeve asking specifics, and Tseng protesting the need for so many)

Tseng was startled to find Rufus asleep on his bed when he returned. The blond was in his pajamas, sprawled out on his bed surrounded by his long term homework. Reeve chuckled softly from behind him, and brushed gently into the room. The older man gathered up Rufus's textbooks and loose papers quietly, and laid them on the desk before returning and covering his son gently with the blanket rolled up at the bottom of the bed.

Tseng watched from the doorway, unsure of what he was supposed to do, and if he was intruding. Reeve smiled at him as he straightened and turned to leave, gesturing for Tseng to proceed him back to the livingroom.

He followed silently as Reeve continued into the kitchen and sat quietly at the island while Reeve poured a cup of tea. Tseng blinked, but thanked him and accepted the tea when it was place in front of him. Reeve nodded and poured himself a cup. They both sipped in silence for a while.

Then Reeve sighed, breaking the silence. "He still looks like a child when he sleeps."

Tseng glanced at him, curious.

Reeve shook his head, still looking towards the door, "But, when he's awake, he's not a child anymore. He shouldn't be that mature yet." He turned to look at Tseng, "Like you. He's world weary already. Neither of you should have to face the world like that, at such a young age." Reeve nodded slowly and looked back into empty space, "If the world were perfect, you would both be young and careless right now."

Tseng nodded his head slowly, he'd never really thought of what he would be doing right now if life had been kinder.

"But," Reeve said, smiling softly, "Somehow, it was meant to be like this."

Tseng blinked and looked at him in question.

"Life is never perfect," Reeve said calmly, turning to look at him, "And though we wish the best for those we care about, in all honesty, we'd be bored if it was. And, you and Rufus would never have met if you both didn't draw short straws." He smiled at Tseng, "And you're supposed to be together, somehow. It's… hard to explain. But, you're together now because… somehow, you've already met."

Tseng stared at him, remembering the strange feeling of déjà vu that Rufus had given him, the one that had convinced his inebriated self to trust the stranger holding out a hand to him. "That's why I'm here," he agreed, quietly, looking into his tea, "I followed him because, I knew him."

Reeve nodded his understanding, and Tseng wondered that such a crazy idea could be spoken so reasonably in the kitchen with this man. He finished his tea as Reeve emptied and washed out his own cup. Then the younger man stood, still cradling his cup in his hands.

"Sir," he began quietly, and Reeve turned to him. Tseng met his gaze nervously, "Neither Rufus nor myself drew a short straw to get here, sir. You're the one that taught him how to care, in spite of everything, and the one who told me to stay." He was sure he was blushing, since he'd never been good at saying what he thought, but he continued, "We are both really lucky to have found you, sir, I know Rufus feels the same way."

Reeve smiled and turned to him completely.

Tseng saw him nod, and suddenly knew he had done the right thing by speaking.

"You should turn in," Reeve told him quietly, "I'll finish up here."

Tseng bowed his thanks before leaving, somehow lighter for the talk.

Reeve picked up the other's cup and cleaned it, then the tea kettle, before gently turning off the water and retiring to his own bed. On the way, he stopped to check on the teens. Rufus was sleeping much the way he'd left him, and Reeve smiled as he gently closed the door. In his new room, Tseng had crawled into his borrowed pajamas and all but fallen into bed. Reeve shook his head and carefully covered the young man with the blanket before slipping back out into the hallway.

_He looks so young when he's asleep._


	4. RoboSlime

Robo-slime is just awesome. I will admit that I am biased because this is my favorite scene, and the one that started this fic in my head.

You don't have to love Robo-slime, I probablydo more than is necessary.

Poor confused Tseng.

* * *

**Robo-Slime**

* * *

Tseng woke groggily to an unsteady mechanical whirring. His protective instincts forced him out of bed to investigate, and he found Rufus standing at the top of the living room stairs with his arms crossed. Glancing around his young employer, Tseng saw Reeve playing with a remote. And, in front of him, on the living room floor, was what appeared to be a purple-black rubber blob, from which the sounds were coming.

Tseng started as the jiggling blob suddenly whirred louder and turned towards it's audience.

"What is THAT?" Rufus demanded, glaring at his father.

Reeve beamed at them, and gestured at what Tseng could only guess was his own creation, "It's a robotic slime. It responds to this remote, see?"

The slime whirred again before lurching forward. Tseng had to admit he could see the resemblance to the jello-like monsters, and wondered groggily how Reeve had managed to make rubber appear to move like gelatin. Not that he particularly wanted to know, especially not this late at night.

"What do you think?" The overly awake inventor asked his son, sounding like a child with a drawing.

"Get that thing out of here. Now!" Rufus ordered, pointing down the second hallway towards his father's lab, "You should know better than to play with these things while we're trying to sleep."

Reeve slumped slightly at the obvious lack of enthusiasm and nodded apologetically before gesturing for Robo-Slime to proceed him. The little black blob turned with a revv before whirring jerkily back down the hallway.

Rufus shook his head with a groan, "Dad?"

Reeve paused and glanced up at him.

"Next time, make something quieter," The teen finished, rubbing his temples.

Reeve nodded thoughtfully as he followed Robo-Slime into his workshop.

Rufus turned with a sigh of relief as the noise ceased, and nodded to Tseng on the way back to his room, "Good night, Tseng."

Tseng watched Rufus go, and blinked tiredly after Reeve for a moment, before returning to his own room and allowing himself to return to sleep.


End file.
